


The Fall of Reach

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: ''This is suicide. This is madness.''''This is what we live for.''





	The Fall of Reach

The little sunkissed girl sat atop the monkey bars on the playground. Children were below her playing a game of blind folded tag. She looked at them sadly. She desperately wanted to play with the other children. They seemed to be having a lot of fun.

''Hello There.'' A woman spoke from behind her. She quickly turned around to face her. The woman was peach skinned and wore a large blue sun hat and a flowing sun dress with a white sash. A smile formed on her pink lips.

''Hello?'' The little girl replied, slightly startled by the woman.

''What is your name?'' Dr. Halsey smiled warmly. The girl turned completely around to face her. Her legs hanging over the side.

''Genesis.'' She held her hand out for the older woman to shake.

''Why aren't you playing with the others, Genesis?''

''They don't let me play with them, no more.'' She said sadly

''Oh?'' Dr. Halsey said , quite surprised. ''And why is that?''

''They say that I cheat but I don't. I swear!''

''And why do they say that?''

''Because I catch all of them with the blind fold on.''

''You can catch them all with out seeing?'' Dr. Halsey was in awe. Genesis nodded.

''Hmm. Would you like to play a game with me?''

''Sure.'' Genesis smiled and hopped of of the monkey bars. Dr. Halsey lead her to the picnic tables. when Genesis walked beside her, she pulled out three small white plastic cups out of her purse and sat them on the table.

''Okay Genesis, do you see this coin?''

''Yes. Its gold with a man and a bird on it.''

''Very good. So, all you have to do is find it and you can keep it. Sounds easy, right?''

''Yes.''

''let's begin.'' Halsey lifted up the cup in the middle and placed the coin with the bird side up on the table. she then covered it and began to shuffle it. She then stopped and turned to the little girl.

''Tell the where it is.''

''Under here.'' Genesis touched the first cup. Halsey lifted the cup to confirm.

''Very good. Now again.'' Halsey repeated the action and asked the girl again to find the coin. Genesis picked the right cup again.

''Can I have the coin now?''

''Not yet.''

''Now Im going to add three more cups and I'm going to blindfold you..''

''Okay.'' Genesis waited impatiently for the woman to shuffle the cups again so that she could find the coin. The man that was with her pulled a thick , black cloth out of his pocket then wrapped it around the girl's eyes.

''Genesis, can you see my hand?'' The man asked, while waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head 'no' to answer his question. 

''Good. Now find the coin again.'' Dr. Halsey shuffled the cups around. Genesis listened carefully to the sound that the Styrofoam made on the wood table. She was looking for something to tell her where the coin was. When she heard the light sliding of the coin, she smiled to herself.

''Its here.''Genesis pointed up the cup in the center and Halsey reveled that she was right once again.

''Now can I have it?'' Genesis said. Halsey smiled, took off her blindfold and handed her the prize that she earned.

''There you go. '' Halsey placed the cups back into her purse. Genesis smiled and waved at Halsey as she ran off, a huge grin plastered across her face.

''Thank You!''

Halsey smiled warmly and returned with a small wave as her lieutenant walked up beside her.

''You did get all of that, right?''

''Yes Ma'am. She's a little impatient, isn't she?''

''Yes and she's greatly surpassed my expectations for her.''


End file.
